


A New Year's Celebration

by Sirius4Life



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: References to Torture, happy new year's, mild whump, pongnosis' The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life
Summary: Alex is at a New Year's Party that Scorpia is hosting when an unexpected guest arrives. Set in Pongnosis's Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Universe.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Inspired Works





	A New Year's Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pongnosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pongnosis/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Devil and the Deep Blue Sea. All characters mentioned belong to either Anthony Horowitz or Pongnosis. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Reference to torture.
> 
> *Alex is about 16-17 in this fic.

Alex stared at himself in the mirror as he finished doing up his tie. He hated dressing formally but there was no avoiding it this time, Yassen had made that very clear.  
_“You’ll be representing Scorpia. You have to give the right impression”_ , had been his exact words. It also didn’t help that Scorpia were the ones _hosting_ the damn party. 

For reasons unbeknownst to Alex, New Year’s was the one holiday that the heads of the criminal underworld actually seemed to celebrate. Tom had suggested it was their way of celebrating their evil doings for the year, which knowing some of the attendants, it might not be that far off from the truth. 

“How much would I have to pay you to put me out of my misery”, Alex asked. 

He turned around to look at Marcus, who was just barely hiding his amusement at Alex’s clear discomfort. 

“Even you don’t have enough money to pay me for that job. Gregorovitch would kill all of us.” Marcus replied. 

Alex’s grimace was his only response. He really didn’t want to go to this party. 

“At least there is going to be entertainment”, Marcus offered.

“Dr. Three’s in charge of the entertainment”, Alex said with a look. 

Marcus didn’t bother hiding his discomfort. He could only imagine what the good doctor had planned as entertainment for a party. 

Alex looked at his watch and sighed, they better get going. They had to be at the venue early and Yassen wouldn’t forgive being late. 

“Let’s get this over with”, Alex muttered. 

-Line Break-

Alex had just finished schmoozing some potential clients when Yassen approached him. 

“You have done an acceptable job tonight so far”, Yassen said. 

“Thank you sir”, Alex said, remembering to be professional. 

Yassen nodded and motioned for Alex to follow him. Alex followed as Yassen led him out of the ball room into the hallway. Alex had been around Yassen long enough to know that something was wrong. He waited for Yassen to speak. 

“There’s been a security breach. An intruder was captured half an hour ago”, Yassen said. 

“Has there been any attempts to obtain information yet?” 

“Yes. Crux was delighted to use her skills one last time before the New Year.” 

“What do we know?”

“That the intruder is an intelligence agent wishing to switch sides and claiming to have proof of his desertion.” 

“The agent’s name?” 

“Agent Ben Daniels.” 

Alex stiffened at the name. He had gone against orders and let Ben live once, and he had paid a heavy price for it. It wasn’t a mistake that he was willing to make again. Whatever Yassen ordered him to do next, he would do so without hesitation. 

“What do you want me to do?” Alex asked. 

Yassen studied Alex for a moment before nodding after finding what he was looking for. 

“I want you to talk to him, see if he has truly switched sides. Depending on what he has, his recruitment could prove very beneficial.” 

“And if he hasn’t?”

“Then Dr. Three will have a new lab subject, or perhaps, a new volunteer for his show tonight.” 

-Line Break-

After he had finished speaking with Yassen, he and Sagitta went to the room where Ben was being held. Alex took a deep breath and opened the door. There wasn’t any point in delaying the inevitable. 

Ben had definitely looked better the last time Alex had seen him. He was sporting a new assortment of bruises and cuts. Still, compared to Crux’s other works, he had gotten off easy. 

“I’ll be taking over the questioning, Mr. Gregorovitch’s orders.” Alex said politely to Crux. 

She nodded and stepped back and removed the plastic coverings she had been wearing to protect her outfit from getting ruined. There were some things that blood could never be washed out of. 

“Let me know if you finish before the show, the doctor expressed interest in including him if he proves to be lying.” Crux said as she made her way to the door. 

Alex fixed Ben with a cold glare before answering.

“I will”. 

As the door closed, Sagitta moved to stand against it, protecting Alex from anyone who might try to enter. Alex walked closer to Ben, who was staring at Alex with grim determination. 

“If you are expecting mercy from me, you won’t find it. I failed to kill you on Graff’s island, I won’t fail again.” Alex said coldly. 

“I know, I haven’t come to trick you or Scorpia. I don’t want to work for MI6 anymore, I can’t, now that I know what kind of people they truly are.” 

“So you’ve decided to turn to a terrorist organization?” 

“Scorpia doesn’t pretend to protect people while hurting the people that need their protection the most.” 

Alex’s eyes narrowed as he felt a wave of anger wash over him. He moved forward and grabbed Ben’s face, forcing Ben to look him straight in the eyes.

“Now you care?! Now you decide to do something?!”  
Ben couldn’t say anything while Alex held his jaw but he gave Alex a look that looked too close to pity for Alex’s comfort. He let go of Ben’s jaw with a frustrated sigh. 

“You said you had proof, a show of good faith.” Alex said. 

“I do.”

“Where?” 

“In my mouth.”

“Excuse me?”

“My back left molar, it’s fake. It’s really a flashdrive. There’s several classified MI6 documents on it.” 

Alex glanced at the pliers on the tray table off to the side. 

“I’m not giving you any Novacaine.” 

“I didn’t expect you to.” 

Fifteen minutes later, after much swearing from both parties, Alex had the flashdrive and was plugging it into one of his throwaway laptops. The laptop was empty of any important documents, so if the flashdrive was a trick, it wouldn’t be able to steal any important data. 

Alex opened the document and began looking through its content. There was a lot and from what he could, very useful information. Some of it he could already tell was information that Scorpia had been wanting to get their hands on for some time. Information that MI6 wouldn’t give out even to try and place another double agent in Scorpia. 

Alex stopped reading and looked over to Marcus. 

“Find Mr. Gregorovitch and Dr. Three, they need to see this.” Alex ordered. 

-Line Break-

Yassen and Dr. Three stood at the table together as Alex showed them the contents of the flashdrive. They would occasionally have him stop so they could ask Ben some more questions before telling Alex to continue. 

“The information is very valuable and we can always use more operatives experienced in special forces.” Dr. Three stated. 

“True, but what of the risk to Orion’s training. Agent Daniel’s presence has already interfered with his training once before.” Yassen stated. 

“Yes, but that lingering sentiment in Orion has been corrected, and Mr. Daniels will be studying at Malagostgo while Orion continues operating out in the field. They will have minimal contact.” 

Yassen looked over at Alex, who still stood before the computer. He hadn’t shown any hesitation when Yassen had mentioned that he might have to hand Ben Daniels over to Dr. Three if he proved to be lying, and he hadn’t even flinched when he had pulled the flashdrive out of Ben Daniel’s mouth. That in and of itself spoke volumes, considering Alex’s view on torture. Alex would not let Ben Daniels interfere with his work again. 

“Very well. Crux can bring him back to Malagostgo tonight.” Yassen said at last. 

“After the show”, Dr. Three said.

“Of course.”

“Splendid. I expect to see you and Orion back at the party soon then.” Dr. Three said before leaving. 

After taking a few minutes to sort out guards to watch over Ben, Yassen and Alex left to rejoin the party. As Alex walked out of the room, he wondered how the night had turned out like it did. At least, he had been able to escape the party for awhile.

They re-entered the party just as Dr. Three began to give his speech on the importance of new beginnings. Alex couldn’t help but wonder if Ben was thinking about the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Have a happy and safe New Years! Thanks for helping me get through 2020!


End file.
